Asuntos inconclusos
by Muselina Black
Summary: Después de morir, algunas personas quedan a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte, por haber dejado cosas sin terminar. Y algunos difuntos cuentan con una ayuda especial. Este fic participa para el reto: "El crimen perfecto" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa para el reto: "El crimen perfecto" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Esta es una historia de crimen bastante rara, pero ha sido divertido experimentar con un narrador que casi nunca uso (y que debería usar más, porque es divertidísimo y muy interesante). Al final, he quedado bastante contenta con el resultado, así que espero que a quienes lo lean, les guste también._

**Asuntos inconclusos**

Lo último que recuerdo de mi vida anterior es oscuridad. Oscuridad y una intensa luz verde.

Una maldición asesina.

Recuerdo mi nombre —Maxine O'Flaherty— y mi edad —veintiséis recién cumplidos—, pero no sé quién me mató. Ni por qué lo hizo.

Sólo sé que de un momento a otro, todo mi mundo se esfumó por completo.

-o-

Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en un lugar blanco e iluminado. Una habitación que no conozco. Sé que he muerto porque vi la luz verde, pero no sé dónde estoy. ¿Esto es la vida después de la muerte?

Nunca hubiera pensado que era tan parecida a un baño. A lo mejor tendría que sentirme estafada. ¿Esto es el cielo? ¿O es sólo mi cielo particular? De cualquier forma, es ridículo. ¿Cómo se supone que terminé en este jodido baño?

Y entonces, me doy cuenta. Soy un fantasma.

Algo debió suceder en el momento de mi muerte y no terminé de cruzar al otro lado. Ahora soy un espectro, a medio camino entre dos mundos. Decididamente, no era así como me imaginaba que sería todo esto. Siempre había pensado en algo más solemne, frente a una especie de corte celestial. No algo así, tan… normal.

De repente la puerta se abre, dejando a entrar a una chica. Es más joven que yo y se nota que acaba de despertar, porque el cabello naranja y rizado está hecho una maraña sobre su cabeza. Se está frotando los ojos, como hace la gente al levantarse.

A lo mejor está algo lenta, porque cuando levanta la vista, no reacciona por unos momentos. Uno esperaría que la presencia de un fantasma flotando en el baño fuera una imagen chocante por la mañana, pero ella aún está haciendo las conexiones neuronales necesarias para responder.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta, arrugando la nariz, cubierta de pecas—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Okay. Esa no era la respuesta que me estaba imaginando.

Una varita en el bolsillo de su bata —demasiado grande para ella—, la delata como bruja. Tal vez por eso la aparición de un espectro en su hogar no la perturba demasiado. Estamos acostumbrados a encontrarnos con cosas así de extrañas en nuestra vida cotidiana. Es menor que yo, no debe tener mucho más de veinte años, pero sus ojos parecen ser mayores que el resto de su cuerpo.

—Hestia, ¡me voy! —grita alguien desde la casa.

—Vale —replica la chica, sin quitarme la vista de encima. Unos momentos después, se escucha la puerta de calle cerrarse—. Ya. ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí? Es de muy mala educación entrar a una casa ajena y no identificarse. Yo soy Hestia, por cierto.

Su reacción es la última que me hubiera esperado de nadie en esas circunstancias. Casi como si lidiara con esas cosas a diario. Aunque nunca en mi vida la he visto, no puedo evitar confiar en ella. Quizás sabe mejor que yo qué es lo que está pasando conmigo.

—Maxine —le contesto finalmente—. Y no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Ni como llegué. Lo siento.

Hestia —así la habían llamado—se cruza de brazos y vuelve a arrugar la nariz.

—Ya. ¿Es reciente?

—¿Perdona? —La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de a qué se refiere.

—Tu muerte, digo —responde ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿no?

Su tono es el que uno usa para dar un dato sin hacer sentir al otro como un idiota. Asiento con la cabeza, sin saber si eso es lo que se espera de mí.

—Vale. Déjame ducharme y veremos qué hacer —dice, obviamente un tanto mosqueada por mi falta de respuestas.

Es casi como si la aparición de un fantasma en su baño no fuera más grave que una cañería bloqueada.

—¿Te importa? —añade luego de unos momentos.

Claro, necesita espacio. Murmuro una disculpa y atravieso la puerta, para encontrarme en un pasillo estrecho. Las paredes están cubiertas de fotografías, en las que dos chicas exactamente iguales sonríen. Una lleva el pelo alborotado —tiendo a pensar que es Hestia—, mientras que la otra lo lleva en una trenza que cae a su espalda.

Una foto en particular llama mi atención. En ella se ve a dos bebés regordetas —asumo que Hestia y su hermana— jugando en una playa. Con ellas está una pareja joven. La pareja vuelve a aparecer en algunas fotos, pero en algún momento desaparecen de las fotografías. Sólo quedan las dos chicas. En algunas fotos aparecen amigos, pero ellas dos están siempre presentes.

—¿Algo interesante?

Hestia ha salido del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla de mano. No había notado antes el mechón de cabello azul que la muchacha ostenta en la frente. Lleva vaqueros desgastados y una túnica azulina sobre ellos, con un escudo en el pecho.

—Tienen muchas fotos. —Es lo único que puedo decir y me siento jodidamente tonta por eso.

—A mi hermana le gusta la fotografía —dice ella e indica a una puerta al final del estrecho pasillo—: ¿Te parece si hablamos en la cocina? Tengo que tomar algo antes de irme a trabajar.

La cocina es tan diminuta como parece serlo el resto del apartamento. Hestia saca una cafetera francesa de uno de los muebles y la deja en la mesa.

—Disculpa que no te ofrezca nada, pero… ya sabes.

Por supuesto. Los fantasmas no comen, aunque mientras ella prepara café, puedo sentir el aroma de la bebida. Recuerdo que me gustaba.

De pronto, siento algo que me molesta.

Alguien está en peligro. No sé ni quién, ni por qué. Muchos menos cómo es que lo sé.

—¿Pasa algo? —Hestia ha vuelto a arrugar la nariz. Claramente es un tic suyo.

—No lo sé. Hay algo que está mal, pero no sé qué es… —Repentinamente, hago una conexión—: ¿Crees que es por eso que estoy aquí?

—No sería raro.

—Tengo la idea de que esto te ha pasado otras veces.

—Pues sí. —Da un sorbo a su taza de café—. Me pasa de vez en cuando. A veces sucede que una persona necesita ayuda para cruzar el velo. Por lo general, es porque han dejado asuntos sin terminar.

—Yo no… —me corto a mí misma. No puedo recordar nada de los últimos meses. Mi infancia y mi familia están ahí, pero poco más.

—No te preocupes, no es raro que pase eso. Los seres humanos somos raros —dice ella y esboza una sonrisa que no parece sincera—. Ya verás que en unos días volverá todo y te podré ayudar.

No. No puedo esperar unos días.

Alguien está en peligro. Ahora mismo.

—¿Y qué pasa si creo que la vida de alguien puede estar en juego?

Hestia levanta la cabeza.

—Okay, esto sí es nuevo.

-o-

Hestia no sabe cómo hacer regresar mis recuerdos, pero me dice que la acompañe al callejón Diagon, donde trabaja. Es dependiente en Flourish y Blotts, porque le gustan los libros y el horario es flexible.

Por lo que entiendo, en la familia de su madre sus habilidades son cosa común. Según ella lo explica, generaciones de mujeres se han dedicado a ayudar a almas perdidas en este lado del velo. Aunque ella misma no parece tener muy claro de qué se trata eso.

—Hazte invisible —me dice antes de que salgamos del edificio, en una callejuela mágica en Londres—. Es más fácil así. Ya sabes, para no llamar la atención.

—¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

—No lo sé. Deseándolo, tal vez. Los demás lo hacían así.

Aunque no parece muy segura, hago lo que dice. Y no noto ningún cambio, a decir verdad. Pero ella me pregunta si sigo ahí, lo que quiere decir que no me ve. Bien, al menos eso ya lo he dominado. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero considerando que soy incapaz de recordar mi propia muerte, cualquier pequeño logro me sirve.

—Vale. Sígueme —dice ella.

No vive lejos del callejón, así que caminamos hacia ahí. Viniendo de una familia bruja, casi siempre visitaba el callejón Diagon desde nuestra cómoda chimenea. Una que otra vez alguno de mis padres me llevó a través de la entrada secreta en el Caldero Chorreante. Para Hestia, por otro lado, parece ser algo completamente normal. Ni siquiera se inmuta por la manera en la que los ladrillos se abren, revelando el barrio mágico.

Hay algo extraño en el aire. Una especie de tensión que no puedo explicar. Al menos no hasta que llegamos a un lugar en que un montón de peatones se agolpan a ver algo. Hestia se detiene, pero no trata de ver lo que sea que los demás están mirando, pero la curiosidad es superior a mí. Floto por sobre los sombreros picudos de los mirones.

Hay unos cuantos aurores ahí, con sus uniformes azules. Y un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana. No puedo ver su rostro, pero la silueta sugiere que es el de una mujer. Sólo un mechón de rubio teñido con sangre escapa de la tela blanca. El mismo color de mi pelo cuando estaba viva. Si tuviera mi cuerpo, seguro que ahora sentiría un escalofrío recorrerme la columna.

Porque, no tengo idea de cómo, sé que es mi cuerpo.

De pronto me siento mareada y vuelvo hacia Hestia, que por supuesto no ha notado mi ausencia ni por un instante. Antes de que pueda decirle algo, un chico aparece junto a ella. Debe tener su edad o un poco más, y lleva una libreta junto a una pluma azul.

—Hestia, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta, evidentemente sorprendido al verla.

—Iba a trabajar y me encontré con esto —replica ella señalando con una mano a los mirones, que siguen ignorando las instrucciones de los aurores de retirarse—. ¿No sabes qué ha pasado, Vaisey?

El chico baja la vista. Tengo la impresión de que lo conozco, pero no sé de dónde. A lo mejor del colegio. Después de todo, casi todos los magos británicos van ahí.

—¿Recuerdas a Maxine O'Flaherty? —pregunta el chico. Me acerco a ellos, esperando que sirva para obtener información acerca de mí.

—No lo sé. ¿Estaba en tu año?

—No, unos años más arriba. Hufflepuff. Jugaba de guardiana por su casa.

Eso lo recuerdo. La sensación del viento en mi cara es la mejor sensación del universo. La expresión del rostro de Hestia es curiosa y espero que él no lo note. Porque seguro que ella no tiene razones para inquirir acerca de mí. A lo mejor espera que yo esté cerca y pueda oírlos.

—Trabajaba conmigo en el Profeta —dice Vaisey—. Y hoy apareció aquí… muerta.

Se nota que las palabras luchan por salir de sus labios. Y aunque no estoy segura de recordar a él en específico, sí que me acuerdo del diario. El olor de la tinta y el sonido de las máquinas de escribir mágicas. Lástima que eso no sirva para darnos una pista.

—Joder… Lo siento, Vaisey.

—Es una putada —comenta el chico—. Especialmente porque… —No termina la oración.

—¿Por qué? —Hestia también se ha dado cuenta de eso.

—Olvídalo —dice él, con un gesto de la mano—. No puedo hablar de eso aquí.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? En ese momento, se escucha a alguien que pide que se hagan a un lado. Mi cuerpo pasa junto a nosotros en una camilla, aún cubierto con la sábana, que sólo deja ver parte de mi cabello.

Hestia y Vaisey se quedan mirándolo por unos momentos, sin decir nada.

—Tengo que irme —dice el chico con una mueca—. Es bueno verte.

Ella asiente. Mientras él se aleja hacia las oficinas del periódico, la chica sigue camino. Resulta que su trabajo es en Flourish y Blotts, un lugar que a mi padre le gustaba mucho. De ellos también me acuerdo. ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Alguien les habrá dicho acerca de mí? Quiero verlos, pero hay muchas cosas que necesito responder y lo más pronto posible. No me gusta nada este estado a medio camino entre dos mundos y me encantaría resolver esto rápido.

Cuando el jefe de Hestia está lo suficientemente lejos, le susurro a la chica al oído.

—¿Por qué crees que Vaisey no podía hablar ahí en la calle?

Hestia arruga la nariz.

—No lo sé.

—¿Crees que tenga algo que ver conmigo?

—No lo sé. A lo mejor es una exclusiva.

Si tuviera un cuerpo físico, le habría dado un tortazo al escucharla decir esa burrada. Por supuesto que es una exclusiva. No es como si el mundo mágico tuviera demasiados diarios como para competir.

De todas formas, siento que el silencio de Vaisey tiene que ver conmigo, de una forma u otra.

—Tenemos que hablar con él.

Hestia se pone roja ante mis palabras y vuelve la mirada a la estantería en la que está ordenando libros.

—No lo sé… ¿segura? —pregunta en voz muy baja.

—Tú lo escuchaste, dijo que trabajaba conmigo.

—Ya. Pero qué se supone que le diga: «Hola, resulta que tengo a tu compañera muerta conmigo y tenemos que hacerte algunas preguntas». No sé si quiero que me lleven al pabellón de incurables en San Mungo.

—¿Y si le dices la verdad?

La sangre parece abandonar su rostro, hasta que este queda del color de las páginas de los libros. Intenta seguir ordenando como si no pasara nada, pero no lo consigue. Ha algo que no me está diciendo.

—Nunca le he hablado de esto… a nadie… —murmura, como si intuyera que necesito una respuesta.

—¿Ni siquiera a tu hermana?

Niega con la cabeza. Me gustaría poder darle una palmada en los hombros o algo, porque de verdad parece angustiada. Su vida no ha debido ser nada fácil, especialmente si ha tenido que mantener su secreto escondido de casi todo el mundo.

—Oh… Lo siento…

Hestia suspira y coge el último libro de la caja. Por unos minutos que se me hacen larguísimos, ninguna de las dos dice nada. A lo mejor he metido la pata hasta el fondo y ella se está replanteando su oferta de ayuda.

—¿De verdad crees que hablar con Vaisey ayudará en algo? —pregunta finalmente.

¿Lo creo? Aparte de la corazonada acerca del chico, en realidad no tengo nada que me apoye. ¿Será él quien está en peligro? No le he dicho nada a Hestia acerca de eso y a lo mejor debería hacerlo. Se supone que tengo que confiar en ella.

—Sí. Por alguna razón, siento que alguien está en peligro y creo que podría ser él.

—¿Peligro de qué?

—No lo sé. Pero sé que será algo malo.

Se muerde el labio, como meditando la respuesta más adecuada a mis presentimientos. El mechón de cabello azul cae sobre su frente y ella no hace ningún ademán de quitarlo, absorta en sus pensamientos. Pero termina por asentir.

—Vale. Hablaremos con Vaisey.

-o-

Afuera ha empezado a hacer frío. Hestia se arrebuja en su abrigo —demasiado grande para ella, igual que su bata—. Como ninguna de las dos conocemos la dirección del periodista, la opción lógica es esperarlo a la salida del periódico. Pero claro, los diarios suelen tener unos horarios de locos, considerando que hay una hora de cierre que depende de la actualidad. En el callejón ha empezado a oscurecer y se han encendido las luces de la calle.

Por fin sale el chico, levantándose el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero de dragón que lleva. Hestia, que hasta este momento parecía muy decidida, aparenta haber perdido todo su valor. No se mueve, como si estuviera clavada en el piso.

Tengo que hacer algo, porque Vaisey puede desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Entonces, hago lo único que se me ocurre.

—¡VAISEY! —exclamo.

El chico se detiene en la mitad de la calle. A lo mejor ha reconocido mi voz. En cualquier caso, la única persona visible es Hestia. Al verla, Vaisey frunce el ceño y se encamina hacia nosotras.

—¿Hestia? ¿Has gritado tú? —pregunta cuando llega junto a la chica—. Pensé que era Ma… —se corta, bajando la mirada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —masculla ella, casi a regañadientes—. Pero no puede ser aquí —añade, bajando la voz a un susurro que hace que Vaisey y yo tengamos que acercarnos mucho a ella para oírla—. Es sobre Maxine.

Al oír mi nombre, Vaisey levanta las cejas y abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Al parecer, eso era lo último que se esperaba oír esa noche.

—Vayamos a mi casa —responde en un susurro—. Cógete de mí.

Merlín. Se van a Aparecer y no sé si podré seguirlos. Hestia duda un momento antes de tomarse del brazo que el chico le ofrece. Yo me acerco a ellos y rozo el brazo de Hestia, como si quisiera acariciarla. Por supuesto, no puedo tocarla. Noto que se le erizan los pelos de la nuca, pero no dice nada.

Vaisey agita su varita y lo siguiente que veo a mi alrededor es un barrio en los suburbios londinenses. Todas las casas lucen cercas blancas y jardines bien cuidados. Hestia no se ha soltado del brazo del chico, pero a él no parece importarle. Lo seguimos hasta una casa que no se diferencia demasiado de las demás a su alrededor.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —susurra él mientras abre la puerta con su varita.

El interior de la casa es el opuesto al exterior limpio y ordenado. No hay divisiones entre los distintos espacios de la plata baja. Veo túnicas colgando de las sillas del comedor, zapatos en la mesita de la sala y varios vinilos de las Brujas de Macbeth esparcidos sobre un sofá. El chico se apresura en apartar algunas cosas, indicándole a Hestia que se siente en un sillón pequeño.

—Lo siento por el desorden. No tuve tiempo de limpiar esta mañana —se disculpa él—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla, jugo de calabaza, café?

—No, estoy bien.

—Vamos, creo que necesitas algo caliente. Debo tener algo de té —insiste él.

—Té está bien —susurra ella.

Mientras él se afana en la pequeña cocina, Hestia examina sus alrededores. A lo mejor no es cómo se imaginaba el hogar del chico. Yo no lo recuerdo, pero a lo mejor nunca antes he estado aquí.

—Aquí tienes —dice él entregándole una taza. Él tiene una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, que destapa con la ayuda de su varita antes de sentarse en el sofá—. ¿Qué sabes sobre Maxine?

Genial. Es una de esas personas directas, que van inmediatamente al mello del asunto. Hestia parece sorprendida por la brusquedad de la pregunta y se queda callada, escondiendo el rostro con la excusa de estar bebiendo.

—Vamos, tienes que saber algo.

Hestia baja la taza y se muerde el labio, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para explicarle la situación al muchacho.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que cuando fui al baño esta mañana, me encontré con ella ahí? Con su espíritu, quiero decir —balbucea rápidamente la muchacha. Vaisey la mira con incredulidad—. Es algo de mi familia, algunos tenemos el poder de ayudar a los muertos a cruzar al otro lado del velo —añade, más lentamente. Él levanta una ceja, pero no dice nada. Hestia respira hondo y sigue hablando—: Normalmente no pueden cruzar porque se les han quedado asuntos sin terminar aquí y…

—Un momento —la interrumpe Vaisey —, ¿me estás diciendo que Maxine dejó cosas sin terminar y que has hablado con ella?

—Algo así.

—No sé si… ¿Está aquí?

Hestia suspira.

—Sí.

En ese momento, decido que necesito que me vean. Especialmente si queremos que Vaisey nos crea. Supongo que se hará de la misma forma en que me volví invisible antes.

—Joder —es lo único que puede decir él al verme flotando sobre el suelo—. Al menos esto confirma que no estás loca. Aunque todavía puede significar que los dos hemos perdido unos cuantos tornillos.

—No, no están locos —digo.

—Lo siento. —Vaisey se encoge de hombros y se deja caer sobre el sillón—. Okay, puedes seguir explicando.

Veo que Hestia duda. Creo que ella le ha dicho todo lo que sabemos. O casi.

—¿No tienes idea de qué es lo que puedo haber dejado pendiente? —pregunto, notando que ella no va a abrir la boca—. Dices que traba… trabajábamos juntos. —Tengo que corregirme. Ya no trabajamos juntos.

—Sí. ¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas nada?

—Recuerdo cosas, pero de mi pasado lejano. Cuando era pequeña, o cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Pero los últimos meses están borrados. Como si nunca hubieran sucedido. Excepto una luz verde, que creo que fue la maldición asesina.

—Es algo normal con los que no pueden terminar de cruzar —explica Hestia, que parece haber recuperado el don del habla—. En teoría, recuperan la memoria en unos días.

—Ya. ¿Y por qué están aquí? —pregunta el chico, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas—. Si dices que Maxine recobrará la memoria, no necesitaban venir aquí.

—Tengo razones para creer que estás en peligro.

Ante mis palabras, el chico alza las cejas con interés. Es joven, poco más que un chiquillo un poco crecido. Tiene esa edad a la que piensan que pueden comerse el mundo, justo antes de darse cuenta de que todo eso es una ilusión.

—Joder —es lo único que dice.

Por unos momentos, el único ruido en la habitación es el que hace el viento al entrar por debajo de la puerta. Hestia bebe el té a sorbitos, sin mirar a Vaisey. Él, por otra parte, me mira con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy en peligro? ¿Por la investigación? —Ante la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigimos, se acomoda en el sillón y empieza a explicarnos—: Tenemos pruebas de que alguien dentro del Ministerio está ayudando a ex mortífagos a escapar del país.

—¿Qué? —Hestia deja caer la taza, derramando el té sobre la alfombra. Vaisey levanta la varita y limpia rápidamente el desaguisado, mientras la muchacha se disculpa profusamente—. Eso es…horrible. ¿Nadie sabe?

—Sólo digamos que los mortífagos están usando el poder del oro para hacerlo.

Las memorias empiezan a asaltarme repentinamente. Recuerdo el reportaje, el espiar a Lucius Malfoy reunirse con una figura encapotada en el callejón Knockturn. Ver las declaraciones de renta de algunos funcionarios del ministerio. Figuras encapuchadas. Muchas de ellas.

—Maxine, ¿estás bien? —murmura Hestia—. Te ves fatal.

Por supuesto que me veo fatal. Soy un jodido fantasma. Eso es lo que quiero decirle, pero ella ha sido tan amable conmigo desde que todo esto empezó que me obligo a contenerme.

—Vaisey, tenemos que ir con Potter —dice Hestia mirándolo directamente—. Necesita saber que esto está pasando. No sabemos si puede haber vidas en juego.

Por supuesto, vidas aparte de la mía.

Vaisey se frota los ojos con una mano, como si intentara despejar todas las dudas que lo aquejan en estos instantes. Por unos momentos se ve menor de lo que realmente es.

—No. No puedo salirme de esto ahora —dice finalmente—. No después de lo que te hicieron, Maxine —agrega mirándome—. Si yo empecé esto, tengo que terminarlo.

—Es peligroso. Ya ves lo que me hicieron.

—Y por eso mismo tengo que encargarme del cabrón que lo hizo.

-o-

—Vaisey, esto es una pésima idea —susurra Hestia—. Tenemos que ir al cuartel de aurores y explicarles todo. Ellos sabrán mejor que nosotros lo que hay que hacer.

Estamos rodeados de oscuridad. Lo único que Vaisey ha dicho es que es un lugar en el que los mortífagos se reúnen de vez en cuando. Lo único que se distingue a la débil luz de la luna menguante son los bordes de una serie de lápidas. Un cementerio mágico, por lo dio a entender el chico. Por supuesto que los mortífagos elegirían un lugar así de siniestro para reunirse.

El chico no contesta. Tiene una expresión inmutable en su rostro y aferra la varita con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le han puesto blancos.

—Nadie te obligó a que me siguieras, Hestia.

—A lo mejor deberías irte a casa —me interpongo yo antes de que la chica pueda contestar—. Vaisey y yo podemos encargarnos de esto.

—Eres un fantasma —replica ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. En caso de que no lo recuerdes. No es como que puedas hacer mucho para defender a este cabeza hueca.

Sorprendentemente, Vaisey no parece enfadado por el insulto. Muy por el contrario, incluso diría que parece divertido por él. La verdad es que la joven tiene razón, no puedo hacer gran cosa si a Vaisey se le ocurre ir en contra de los mortífagos. No puedo hacer un encantamiento escudo o cogerlo del brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Quieres quedarte o no? —le pregunta él directamente.

Ella nos mira alternadamente y suspira.

—Voy a quedarme. No quiero enterarme de todo esto por el Profeta mañana.

Puedo ver que el chico esboza una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible para alguien que no lo observara cuidadosamente. Hestia no parece verlo, sino que mira a su alrededor.

—Sabes que no puedo garantizarte que estarás bien —dice él—. Si quieres quedarte, tienes que prometerme que si yo te digo que te vayas, debes hacerlo. Sin mirar atrás.

Ella respira hondo y asiente débilmente. Ya ha sacado su varita.

Vaisey le indica que se esconda detrás de una lápida, mientras él toma refugio tras otra. Por supuesto que yo sólo necesito hacerme invisible, pero de todas formas me oculto junto a Hestia. Por alguna razón siento que necesita una presencia amable junto a ella.

—Todo va a estar bien —susurro suavemente.

Ella no contesta. Se limita a apretar los labios y a rodearse las rodillas con los brazos. Me encantaría poder abrazarla, darle algo de calor y consuelo. Porque ella no debió tomar una decisión fácil al quedarse. E intuyo que no lo hizo precisamente por mí.

En ese momento, una luz ilumina brevemente el cementerio y alcanzo a ver una figura encapuchada. A mi lado, Hestia se encoge aún más.

Varias otras figuras aparecen junto a la primera.

De pronto, pareciera que el silencio de otro mundo del cementerio se hace aún más tenebroso. Incluso creo escuchar el corazón de Hestia latir con fuerza. Las figuras encapotadas están al medio del camposanto, lejos de nosotros. La única forma que tenemos de escucharlos es que yo me acerque a ellos.

Nadie tiene que decirlo.

Es lo más obvio. Después de todo, no hay nada más que ellos puedan hacerme. Me lo han quitado todo: mi familia, mis recuerdos, mi vida. Al menos ya no pueden robarme nada más.

Invisible, floto entre las tumbas hacia ellos. Ninguno muestra su rostro, como si desconfiaran los unos de los otros. Seguramente con razón, porque por lo que nos contó Vaisey, todos ellos le habían jugado en contra a los demás. Desconfiar era la única opción posible.

—Malfoy, ¿lo has traído?

Esa voz se me hace extrañamente familiar, aunque soy completamente incapaz de recordarla con exactitud. Al otro no necesito esforzarme para reconocerlo: Lucius Malfoy, acusado por crímenes cometidos bajo el régimen del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y liberado por el testimonio de algunos personajes importantes. En el fondo, en el mundo mágico da igual lo que hagas, mientras tengas dinero para cubrirlo.

—Por supuesto, ¿cuándo les he fallado yo? —Su tono es pedante, como el hombre acostumbrado a mandar y ordenar que es.

—Demasiadas veces para empezar a contarlas —replica el otro, con su voz seca y rasposa. La misma voz que creo haber escuchado antes.

—Deja de quejarte. Al menos te estoy ayudando, que es más de lo que pueden decir los inútiles de tus amigos.

—Ellos son más hombres que tú, Lucius. —El segundo hombre se acerca a él y por debajo de su capucha puedo ver una sonrisa macabra—. Al menos ellos no tienen que esconderse detrás de las faldas de una mujer.

Seguramente a Malfoy eso no le hace gracia. A nadie le haría gracia que le dijeran algo así. Por un momento me temo que saque la varita y empiecen un duelo a muerte. Porque esa es la sensación que tengo al verlos discutiendo delante de mí.

—No es asunto tuyo —bufa Malfoy.

—No. Es cierto. Lo que sí es asunto mío es ese traslador que me has traído. Después de lo de la chica esa del Profeta, necesito desaparecer por un tiempo de la circulación.

Y así de simple, en cosa de unos momentos supe quién me había asesinado.

—Al menos la has callado, Amycus —replica Lucius—. Y hay otro chiquillo al que tenemos que silenciar. Parece que trabajaba con O'Flaherty —añade, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Más que nunca, deseo tener mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo y una varita que me ayude a enseñarle a ese cabrón de pacotilla a hablar así de mis amigos. Porque Vaisey es mi amigo. No sé cómo tener certeza de ello, pero estoy segura. Vaisey es mi amigo.

Lucius mete una mano entre los pliegues de su capa y saca el traslador, un globo terráqueo roto. Por supuesto, ha elegido algo irónico, ya que esto marca el viaje del otro mortífago a través del mundo. El otro estira su mano para tocarlo, aunque es seguro que no se activará por unos cuantos minutos.

Pero antes de que la punta de sus dedos rocen el objeto, hago lo único que se me ocurre: me lanzo hacia ellos. Lucius suelta un gemido y suelta el globo, el cual cae al suelo rodando lejos de ellos. Ni siquiera han sido capaces de reaccionar, cuando éste se ilumina por un segundo para después desaparecer.

Los dos se han quedado helados, como esperando que algo suceda. Y parece que Vaisey ve su oportunidad ahí.

Se precipita sobre los dos hombres, enarbolando su varita y lanzando hechizos ofensivos con una velocidad y potencia que nunca me habría esperado de él. Un chiquillo escuálido y pálido, que nunca hubiera pensado que fuera capaz de matar una mosca.

Por un segundo, parece que los dos hombres se sorprenden por esa aparición y no reaccionan. Por desgracia para el chico, ese estado de estupor no les dura demasiado. Han sido entrenados para pelear y se les nota en la forma en la que blanden la varita y lanzan hechizos a diestra y siniestra, los cuales el chico esquiva como puede.

Hasta que un hechizo le da de lleno en el pecho. Vaisey cae de bruces junto a una tumba de mármol blanco.

Y entonces no puedo contenerme.

—¡Robert! —exclamo.

Él odia su nombre.

¿Dónde está Hestia? ¿Sigue escondida? Más vale que se mueva pronto, porque los mortífagos empezarán a revisar todo pronto. No pueden dejar testigos.

Y una vez más, alguien me sorprende esa noche.

De detrás de una tumba aparece Hestia, con la varita en alto y mascullando maldiciones en latín. Hechizos que nunca he oído, pero suenan terribles. Aunque Hestia es una chica menuda, en esos momentos parece más alta, más imponente. Es casi como que el espíritu de una reina guerrera se hubiera incorporado a su cuerpo, dándole energías para seguir luchando.

Y yo aquí, flotando como una estúpida.

Quiero hacer algo. Necesito hacer algo.

No puedo dejar que estos dos chicos dejen la vida por mí.

Un certero hechizo de desarme de Hestia lanza al hombre que no es Lucius al suelo, haciendo que su capucha caiga.

Hestia se detiene, mirándolo.

El tiempo también parece detenerse.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa del carajo? —pregunta él, incorporándose al tiempo que intenta buscar su varita entre el pasto crecido. Hestia está callada y pálida a la débil luz de la luna. Pero su varita está firme.

He visto ese rostro antes. Y no sólo en los carteles de «se busca», que empapelan todas las calles del mundo mágico.

He visto esa cara iluminada por una luz verde.

Esa cara fue la última que vi.

Amycus Carrow.

—Eres una vil y vulgar traidora. A tu propia sangre, sobrina —continúa él, levantándose y acercándose de a poco a ella—. ¿Qué diría tu madre de esto?

La mención de su madre hace reaccionar a la chica, que se echa un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin bajar su varita. Lo que me preocupa es que no veo a Malfoy por ningún lado. ¿Habrá huido o se estará preparando para atacarla por la espalda?

—Bueno, a lo mejor tu madre no —Sigue diciendo Carrow—. Total, todos sabemos que era una puta que ni siquiera era capaz de mantener sus calzones puestos. Y así terminamos manchando el honor de nuestra familia con ustedes dos, las pequeñas bastardas de mami.

El sonsonete burlón de las últimas palabras hace que la mano de Hestia se aferre aún más a su varita.

—No. Digas. Eso. De. Mi. Madre —masculla, pero el silencio que reina en el lugar hace que su voz se escuche fuerte y clara en todo el lugar—. Si das un paso más, no respondo de mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ofende que diga la verdad? —pregunta él, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra y dando otro paso en dirección de la chica—. Tu madre era una puta, niña. Al menos nosotros no la echamos a la calle, como se habría merecido.

Hestia grita algo que no entiendo y una intensa luz invade todo el lugar por unos momentos. Pero desaparece tan pronto como llegó y me encuentro con Hestia de rodillas en el suelo. Carrow no está por ninguna parte, como si hubiera desaparecido en el aire, de un momento a otro.

El cuerpo de Vaisey está aún tirado de bruces y lo primero que hace ella es correr a trompicones hacia él, tropezando con las tumbas que la rodean. Con cuidado, da vuelta a Vaisey y apoya su cabeza en su falda.

Sé lo que está buscando.

Es lo mismo que yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

Un latido. Y otro. Y otro más.

—Joder, Vaisey. No puedes morirte ahora. No así —dice ella llorando—. Lo logramos, Carrow mató a Maxine y ya no está… Lo logramos…

Se inclina sobre él, buscando un pulso, cualquier señal que le diga que él está vivo. Que en cualquier momento abra los ojos y sonría de lado.

—Tienes que llevarlo a San Mungo —le digo, poniéndome a su lado—. Ahí podrán ayudarlo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y coge su varita. La mano le tiembla, pero su expresión es decidida. Puede que ella no lo crea, pero es más fuerte de lo que piensa. Y más fuerte de lo que los demás piensan, por añadidura.

Quiero ir con ellos, asegurarme de que todo estará bien.

Pero no puedo.

De pronto, todo es luz.

**FIN**

_**Aclaración:** Maxine es un personaje canon (de esos de fondo, pero canon). Es una Hufflepuff y fue seleccionada antes de 1994, el año en que seleccionaron a Hestia y Flora Carrow. Vaisey es un chico de Slytherin que jugaba quidditch y en mi canon mental fue selecciondo en 1993 (en la misma ceremonia que Astoria Greengrass). Es primera vez que los uso en una historia y creo que repetiré. Culpen a Nea Poulain por hacer que me fijara en ellos.  
_

_Como siempre, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
